Reprenons depuis le début !
by Oneechan-no-baka
Summary: Parfois les choses peuvent être si simple... N.D.A : One-Shot décalé [ '3' ] xD


Hello ! Voici un One-Shot extrêmement court ( pour la rigolade ) pour vous mes très chers ! :D

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à Hiro Mashima ! ( Mashima-sensei ! 'o' )

Oh, et désolé par avance des fautes ( c'est une grande guerre entre nous xD ).

... ~~ ... ~~ ... ~~ ... ~~ ... ~~

_ Si tu crois que t'as déjà gagné, tu te trompes alors ! S'énerva une jeune fille blonde.

_ Pareil pour toi ! _Il_ ne t'appartient pas ! Contre-attaqua une fille aux courts cheveux blancs.

_ Oh ça va Madame-je-suis-parfaite-et-tant-mignonne !

_ C'est toujours mieux que d'être une brute comme toi !

_ Les filles ! Arrêtez de vous crêpez le chignon ! Tenta de les raisonner une belle femme aux cheveux rouges.

_ La ferma Erza ! Lui répondirent en choeur les deux jeunes filles.

_ Alors là Lucy, Lisanna vous avez perdu la tête... Dit un jeune homme en caleçon qui commençait doucement mais prudemment à s'éloigner, ne voulant pas subir la colère de Titania. Les jeunes filles en question ne prirent même pas en compte la remarque de leur ami et continuèrent de plus belle leurs engueulades qui durait depuis déjà dix bonne minutes.

_ Gray-sama ! V-vos vêtements ! Fut hypnotiser une jeune mage d'eau du nom de Jubia.

_ Bon je renonce. Déclara Erza en partant s'installer au bar pour déguster son fraisier.

_ Franchement tu m'énerves à un point ! Cria Lucy.

_ Tu n'es pas mieux ! Tu veux toujours faire ton intéressante ! Explosa Lisanna.

_ Vous pourriez pas la mettre en sourdine ! Y'en as qui aimerait boire tranquille ! Prononça une fille du nom de Cana.

_ Cana-san, vous buvez trop ! La prévint une petite fille prénommé Wendy.

_ Ah la jeunesse, c'est beau ! S'extasièrent Macao et Wakaba.

_ Moi aussi quand je serai grand je veux être un mage de Fairy Tail ! S'émerveilla un petit garçon nommé Roméo.

_ Mais comment cette dispute s'est-elle déclenché ? Se questionna Levy.

_ Ça s'est à elles qu'il faut demander ! Lui répondit l'homme aux nombreux piercings, Gajil.

_ Ce sont des hommes ! Se réjouit Elfman.

_ Non espèce de bougre idiot ! Le frappa Evergreen.

_ Ever ! Tu domines ton chéri ! Rigola Bickslow.

_ Laisse les tranquille voyons, tu vois bien qu'ils sont occupés ! Se moqua Fried. Puis plus important, où est Luxus ? Se demanda-t-il soudainement plus intéressé par l'homme de la foudre.

_ Y'en as qui aimerait être au calme pour se choisir une mission ! S'écria Nab.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ! Tu trouves jamais rien de toute façon ! Lui ripostèrent Jet et Droy.

_ C'est parce qu'il faut du temps pour trouver la mission parfaite !

_ Tu parles !

_ Tout de même ! Faudrait peut-être les stopper... Conseilla Max. A cet instant, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent pour y laisser apparaître un mage aux cheveux roses accompagné de son fidèle chat bleu.

_ Aye ! On est rentré ! On a trouvé quelque chose de génial quand on est partit pêché. Montre leur Natsu ! Annonça Happy. Le jeune homme tendit ses mains en avant et les mages purent y voir... Une plante qui vomissait ! Un silence de mort régna. Même Lucy et Lisanna stoppèrent leurs disputes.

_ C'est pas trop cool ? Demanda Natsu un sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres. Plusieurs goutte apparurent à l'arrière des têtes des personnes présentes. Ceci était tout simplement... Débile mais bien à l'égard de Natsu. Il n'y avait que lui pour être enchanté pour des choses si bizarre et étrange. Lisanna et Lucy s'observèrent puis n'y tenant plus... Eclatèrent de rire. Toute la guilde les observa.

_ Ah ah j'y crois pas, il est vraiment stupide ! Dit Lucy en éclatant de rire.

_ Vraiment Natsu, tu ne changera jamais ! La rejoignit Lisanna.

_ Pourquoi on se disputait déjà ? Se demanda Lucy. Elles réfléchirent ensemble puis en même temps dirent:

_ Pour _lui... _Non, ça en valait vraiment pas la peine !

_ Et si on allait faire les magasins pour ce changer les idées ? Proposa Lucy.

_ Je suis partante et j'en serai ravie ! Dit Lisanna. Puis bras dessus bras dessous, elles sortirent de la guilde comme si de rien n'était.

_ Bais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Se questionna Natsu.

_ Rien Natsu, rien... Lui dit Mirajane en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mirajane connaissait bien Lucy et Lisanna pour savoir qu'après chaque dispute tout se remettait en ordre !

NB de l'auteur : Oui parfois je perds la tête en écrivant, je m'en rends compte xD

A la prochaine ! -[ '3' ]-


End file.
